


Across the Universe of Time

by epherians



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: 50 Sentences, Canonical Character Death, Community: 1sentence, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Speculation, Spoilers, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: If he could change the future, then he would want it to be with her too.50 sentences for Serah and Noel, canon and non-canon elements included.





	Across the Universe of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was started years ago before the game was released, and only finished years later after I played the game and still ship this with a stubborn bias because Noerah is the only thing I like about the FFXIII sequels.
> 
> The result is a hodgepodge of story elements covered in this piece: acknowledging the ending, acknowledging Snow (without trying to deal with Snow) and some other canon characters, and then straight-up AU in which Noerah are very much in love with each other. Because their game was entirely about their relationship!

**#01 - Comfort**  
When the future seemed bleak and the burden of saving the world weighed more than usual, they only had each other to turn to for solace. 

**#02 - Kiss**  
It was an impulsive move on Noel's part, but he couldn't deny those confusing feelings he had for her anymore and he had to let her know.

**#03 - Soft**  
Whenever Noel hugged her, Serah could feel a blush creeping—in those hugs she felt comfort and support and trust in her partner all at once, and she liked it.

**#04 - Pain**  
They were only a pair traveling together, and that made battles all the more dangerous because they could not afford to lose each other.

**#05 - Potatoes**  
Noel _might’ve_ been showing off his cooking skills when they were camped out on the Steppe, but Serah’s delight at enjoying the meal made it entirely worthwhile.

**#06 - Rain**  
Noel ran out in the rain like he was a little boy again, and Serah would've screamed that it wasn't safe if she hadn't been pulled along to run through the rain with him.

**#07 - Chocolate**  
“It’s Bodhum tradition to make gifts of chocolate for the people most important to you!”—is what Serah said, but Mog’s constant poking and prodding made her confess Noel was _more_ than just important to her…

**#08 - Happiness**  
Something about Serah gave Noel happiness about traveling through a world so vibrant and filled with life, while something about Noel gave Serah happiness about finding the people she loved and repaying the favor to save them after they had saved her.

**#09 - Telephone**  
Noel was fascinated by the future’s use of communicators, but he couldn't bear to be lost from Serah to test them out.

**#10 - Ears**  
Serah found his weak spot at the tip of his ear—normally Noel would never let anyone touch him so intimately but only Serah could make a kiss right there feel so damn good!

**#11 - Name**  
She heard him call her name and knew he would protect her on this journey; he heard her call his name and knew she would do the same.

**#12 - Sensual**  
The hunter was a little oblivious to the idea of a day out at the beach, and was in for a wide-eyed surprise when Serah dressed in her new outfit for the occasion.

**#13 - Death**  
Noel felt a part of him die along with her, and the sorrow and despair held fast to him as the Chaos transformed his heart…

**#14 - Sex**  
They weren't afraid—they only had each other and the desire to express their love as something more meant another adventure they would take together.

**#15 - Touch**  
She didn’t want to get lost in the Historia Crux so she held onto his hand as they roamed and he let her.

**#16 - Weakness**  
Together, they were unstoppable and it truly felt like they could change the future—but all it took was one accident, separating them in the Crux and flinging them to the far ends of time and space where the world was hopeless if they were alone.

**#17 - Tears**  
Noel became the shoulder for Serah to cry on—for those times when she missed Lightning and Snow but neither were there to comfort her—and if he knew anything, it was that she didn't deserve to feel sadness like this ever again.

**#18 - Speed**  
Serah had gone from a civilian with no combat experience to a time traveler with a hunter and a moogle by her side, paving through battles with such synergy that she did not fear what the dangers of the future would bring.

**#19 - Wind**  
In a life before this one, both of theirs were frozen in time, but now they had a chance to live in a world that was alive again, and they savored every moment of it.

**#20 - Freedom**  
Being freed from crystal stasis felt surreal; at times, Serah would dream long dreams and fear she wouldn't be able to wake up—and there was Noel waking her, reminding her life after stasis was a new one.

**#21 - Life**  
Her willingness gave him strength, a sign of hope that the end wasn't near, and suddenly he no longer felt alone.

**#22 - Jealousy**  
Noel doesn't understand why the person who promised to protect Serah isn't with her now, because he could easily take over that role—and in fact, he already has.

**#23 - Hands**  
He gave her a lesson on how to use the bow—even though Mog’s magical properties equipped her with the dexterity—and as he positioned their hands while instructing her from just behind her ear, she could feel her heart racing ever so suddenly.

**#24 - Taste**  
Noel found her weakness—kisses where she wanted to kiss him more and more so he invited their tongues to play and _mmmm_ , Serah would be lying if Noel wasn't a damn good kisser.

**#25 - Devotion**  
Never mind if he was mandated to protect the sister of Valhalla’s warrior goddess, Noel placed his trust in Serah because she could help him fix the paradoxes, and he would protect her no matter the cost. 

**#26 - Forever**  
Countless trips through the Historia Crux had their consequences: they grew disoriented from traveling back and forth in time that the world seemed surreal, and the only constant through it all was being by each other's side as partners.

**#27 - Blood**  
The future was scary, bringing with it a type of injury that not even the most powerful spells could cure, but until there was a remedy, they would cling to every thread of life to stay alive for each other. 

**#28 - Sickness**  
Serah was the better medic of the pair, Noel conceded, but what was really admirable was her sharp focus in caring for such a sick patient like him. 

**#29 - Melody**  
They taught each other songs that reminded them of home, because in the far reaches of the future, the world was a different place but those times they sang together made it peaceful again.

**#30 - Star**  
They spent the night out stargazing, and both hadn't seen anything so marvelous like it before; the night was filled with stories and contemplations and ultimately, a kiss.

**#31 - Home**  
After everything with the timeline and Lightning was said and done, Serah’s first instinct was to invite Noel to come back with her to New Bodhum—not knowing if he would have to leave to return to his own time.

**#32 - Confusion**  
She struggled to put a name to her feelings, because she was already betrothed and it wasn't right to give up on her hero (even though it seemed like he wasn't coming back to her either).

**#33 - Fear**  
Serah worried as they got closer to fixing the timeline and thus fixing the future—what would happen to Noel if his own timeline was altered?

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
If Noel knew anything about Serah, it was that she forged her own way to fight without being in the shadow of her sister—and still Serah was just as quick and powerful, shining in her own light.

**#35 - Bonds**  
Through thick and thin, Serah and Noel were on a journey that was entirely theirs, and they had grown so much closer for it that how could they think about saying goodbye when it was all over?

**#36 - Market**  
Word traveled fast, and as soon as the pair walked away, Chocolina and Mog stayed back to discuss all the latest developments of their favorite time-traveling couple.

**#37 - Technology**  
Running around the streets of Academia—behind his starry-eyed companion—made Noel wonder if it would be so easy to just stay here with her and live in a peaceful future.

**#38 - Gift**  
They could not stop deliberating which reward to exchange the Chaos Crystal for—they _knew_ it was either a new bow for Serah or a new pair of swords for Noel—that the debate went on for a while because both insisted on choosing the weapon that wasn’t theirs.

**#39 - Smile**  
Noel doesn't pinpoint the moment he fell in love with Serah—even though it hit him so strongly as if she aimed the arrow herself—but suddenly everything about her, especially when she smiles, is beautiful in his eyes and he can't see otherwise.

**#40 - Innocence**  
It was a little too easy to send Mog away whenever they needed some alone time…but Serah’s plan to sweet talk her friend was quickly overruled by Noel hurling Mog so far it would take forever for their little guide to come back.

**#41 - Completion**  
Solving the anomalies in the rift could be an endless hassle, but it was their motivation for each other that made persevering through the challenges worth their…time.

**#42 - Clouds**  
He shouldn't be having nightmares but he was, trapped in paralyzed agony until Serah called out to him—and immediately, Noel could feel his fears replaced by the floating feeling of comfort only _she_ could bring.

**#43 - Sky**  
Noel could always be found staring upward at the sky, having stopped in his tracks and causing Serah to come back for him, but she admired his awe for the things that were absent from his future. 

**#44 - Heaven**  
This was how it was all going to end: peace restored to the future and the fall of Cocoon prevented, but she would not live to stay any longer and the boy who brought her on this journey was the last person she was able to thank.

**#45 - Hell**  
This was how the world was going to end: not in the doomed future he was born into, but in the present where chaos consumed time and space and the girl who fought by his side gave her life for it.

**#46 - Sun**  
Noel’s mornings were off to a great start when Serah was up first, cheerfully greeting him awake because she was eager for another day of adventuring. 

**#47 - Moon**  
Serah’s evenings were well when Noel would remind her to get some sleep and not stay up so late, and it was comforting that he always looked out for her in that way.

**#48 - Waves**  
One of their most unforgettable moments was a night out on the beaches of New Bodhum ( _their_ home now, not just Serah’s), with only the crashing tide witness to their private affirmation of love.

**#49 - Hair**  
He could always find his partner by the pink of her hair, and Noel found himself so lucky to have known her in such short time to be his most invaluable ally and friend.

**#50 - Supernova**  
The night they met, he came to her time through a meteorite and equipped her with the chance to fight and the promise of a world beyond their own; Serah readily accepted Noel because he reminded her of the motivation she once had to change her destiny.


End file.
